


Five Times Baz Went to Chemistry and One Time He Didn't

by anonymous_dragon



Category: Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Chemistry, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_dragon/pseuds/anonymous_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Baz didn't like the arrangement. He made it work for him, though, because getting a rise out of Snow is always worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fanfiction. I'm simply borrowing this universe and these characters, and that bold bit at the beginning of the first chapter I didn't write. I used it as a springboard. It's not mine. I did not write that. Rainbow Rowell/Gemma T. Leslie wrote that.

**“We’re already roommates,” Baz argued. “I shouldn’t have to be his lab partner, as well. You’re asking me to bear far more than my fair share of apple-cheeked protagonism.”**

**Every girl in the laboratory sat on the edge of her stool, ready to take Baz’s place.**

**“That’s enough about my cheeks,” Snow muttered, blushing heroically.**

**“Honestly, Professor,” Baz said, waving his wand toward Snow in a _just look at him_ gesture. Snow caught the end of the wand and pointed it to the floor.**

**Professor Chilblains was unmoved. “Sit _down,_ Mr. Pitch. You’re wasting precious lab time.”**

**Baz slammed his books down at Snow’s station. Snow put his safety goggles on and adjusted them; it did nothing to dim his blue eyes or blunt his glare.**

**“For the record,” Snow grumbled. “I don’t want to spend any more time with you either.”**

**_Stupid boy …_ Baz sighed to himself, taking in Snow’s tense shoulders, the flush of anger in his neck, and the thick fell of bronze hair partially trapped in his goggles. … _What do you know about_ want _?_**

Baz’s speculations were confirmed; sitting next to Snow, it was next to impossible to focus on the actual lesson. Snow fidgeted, opting to tap his fingers, or mess with his partly-trapped hair, rather than pay much attention to what he was doing. While Baz was working with one part of the experiment, Snow was supposed to be blending the agent that mixed into the one Baz was preoccupied with.

Baz had his back turned ever-so-slightly, just so that he could concentrate on getting the amounts correct without Snow as a distraction, and suddenly there was fizz all over the tabletop. Snow made a sound of surprise, and Baz whipped around to see thick foam bubbling from Snow’s beaker.

Professor Chilblains rushed to help clean up the mess, taking the beaker to the sink, before coming back to the table with a roll of paper towels. Baz spent that time trying to protect his textbooks from the advancing fizz—it would figure he was on the down-hill side of the table—which was just another troop from Snow’s army of idiocy. Once the textbooks were safe, Baz sighed, his grey eyes flitting over to see Snow hunched over the table, holding sopping paper towels, his hair falling into his face, over the goggles, but Baz could see the redness of embarrassment across the back of Snow’s neck, and he chuckled.

“What could be distracting you so, Snow, that you would make such a mistake?” Baz taunted. “And we were all led to believe you were the Mage’s heir.” Condescending disappointment was painted over his words, but, like paint, it was only a surface pigmentation. Baz took this opportunity to study Snow’s face, smirking as he turned darker.

“That’s enough, Mr. Pitch,” Professor Chilblains chided. “Everyone makes mistakes on occasion.” Baz shrugged, oozing the self-confidence and nonchalant-ness that he knew provoked Snow.

“Well, when he faces the Insidious Humdrum, let’s hope he doesn’t make another _occasional_ mistake, or our entire world might suffer for it,” Baz stated, keeping his face bored and unentertained. His eyes flicked over to Snow, though, and he knew that he was toeing that unspoken line. What Baz said next would decide whether or not he was going to respect said line. “But that’s years off, so he’s at least got the chance to get better at managing his _mistakes._ ” Baz gave Snow a half-smug grin, backing away from the invisible line that had never been mentioned.

Snow returned the grin ever- _so_ -slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Baz was early to Chemistry, surprising Professor Chilblain—and himself. He had actually planned to be “accidentally” late, but Chemistry was the first class of the day, and he hadn’t slowed down since waking. Setting his books down at the station he had grudgingly accepted was his and Snow’s for this year, Baz could not stop his fingers from making his impatience known through an unidentifiable rhythm, tapped out on the tabletop.

His fingers froze as Snow walked through the door. A moment later, Baz was cursing himself while fighting to keep still. _It’s_ Snow _,_ he mentally growled to himself.

_Exactly,_ came the response he wished he hadn’t gotten.

Snow slid into the seat next to Baz, and Baz glared at the window. Of _course_ the morning sun had to glint off of his bronze hair, flashing momentarily like polished copper. The entire world loved this heroic hero, they had to—

Or maybe the universe just hated Baz that much. Honestly, Baz could believe either. Maybe even both. It wasn’t too hard to fathom.

After the lab from yesterday beginning the year for Chemistry, it was to note-taking and textbook-reading for the class today. Well, most of the class. Baz tried to focus, but, yet again, Snow seemed to offer himself up as a distraction. Finger-tapping, hair-playing, and Baz could’ve _sworn_ he heard the fleeting notes of a hummed tune.

_Really, universe, why must you despise me?_ Baz sighed almost silently, letting a slow breath out as he tried to return his attention to Professor Chilblain. _Snow_ must _realize what he’s doing. He’s doing it on purpose, isn’t he?_ Baz could’ve growled. _Well, congratulations, Snow, because, at this rate, I’m going to need a tutor for Chemistry._ Baz mentally shook his head.

“Mr. Pitch?”

“… Yes, Professor Chilblain?”

“I’d appreciate it if you at least tried to focus on our class. You may be thankful come the exams,” Professor Chilblain stated, voice completely monotone. If Baz would allow himself to be embarrassed, he might’ve flushed. Instead, he opened his mouth.

“Sorry, Professor, I guess I’m a bit distracted today. My head’s a little out there right now,” Baz grinned. “But it’s not like I can help it if Snow’s sitting just so. From this angle, well … I’m feeling selfish currently, so I’ll just not share.” His words got the desire effect; Snow was red again, and Professor Chilblain looked somewhat flustered as well. Plus snickers were heard throughout the classroom. It really wasn’t as if Baz were _lying,_ but everyone else simply thought it was another “Baz” thing, where he enjoyed simply getting a rise out of Snow and anyone else in his vicinity.

“Mr. Pitch,” Professor Chilblain started, still seeming ruffled. “Please, concentrate more on the lesson … and less on Mr. Snow.” This earned more chortles, which were soon silenced by Professor Chilblain’s glare. Baz shrugged again.

“I suppose I can try, Professor,” Baz said, but he gave Snow a wink, just to see the blush creep up into his cheeks again.

Baz didn’t think he would ever get tired of seeing that.


	3. Chapter 3

Baz made _sure_ that he was late for Chemistry this time. At least he wouldn’t have to deal with the morning sun fawning over Snow again, seeing as Chemistry was during the afternoon today. That was a relief.

Baz waltzed into the classroom a few minutes after the class had officially started. The sound of the Professor’s clearing throat greeted him.

“Mr. Pitch, I’m glad that you decided to join us,” Professor Chilblain said dryly. Baz gave him a cheeky grin.

“Yeah, well, I considered not showing, but I decided I couldn’t put you through that kind of torture. Not seeing me? Now, what’s a more excruciating thing than that?”

“Seeing you?” Snow guessed, a taunting grin on his face, too.

“Ah, so the Mage’s heir isn’t above taunts! Good to know,” Baz replied, setting his books down. “I wonder what other things you’re not above,” Baz purred at Snow. _And there’s that blush that I come to class for,_ Baz noted.

“Well, if you are done, Mr. Pitch, would you like to even try to redeem yourself by giving an excuse for your tardiness, or would you like to explain after class?” Professor Chilblain looked down at Baz, an unimpressed expression sitting on the professor’s face.

“You know, if your voice could be any dryer, we might have to start comparing it to the desert,” Baz said, unable to help himself. “As for the excuse … must I really tell you what I do in the restroom, Professor?” Baz watched as the professor began to get flustered again, and he absently wondered how much Professor Chilblain would take before Baz was sent to the Mage.

“Just pay attention during this period, Mr. Pitch,” Professor Chilblain said, attempting to appear composed. Honestly, Baz could see right through it. His half-raised eyebrow probably broadcasted that to everyone.  
“  
I’ll try, Professor, but I can’t promise anything. After all, Snow is still beside me, and he was the source of the problem yesterday,” Baz replied flippantly, before turning his gaze on Snow. “Actually, the light may be even more flattering today.”

He didn’t bother to hide his grin when Snow began spluttering.

Professor Chilblain stared at Baz for another moment, but turned towards teaching the class before Baz could cause another scene.

Baz half-tried to not watch Snow absently bite at the end of his pen, but Snow was more interesting than the lesson; Baz had managed to get to the library to read ahead in the textbook. Professor Chilblain didn’t do much else but talk about the major points of the text. Baz almost couldn’t believe how easy this course would be.

Class ended, and Baz began to gather his things when Snow tapped his shoulder. Raising an eyebrow, he glanced over Snow. “Yes? Is there something you need, apple cheeks?”

“Could you, uh, you know, _not_ do … whatever it is you’re doing,” Snow managed to choke out. Baz smiled innocently.

“What is it that I’m doing, Snow?”

“You know exactly what you’re doing. You always do,” Snow muttered.

“Not always.” Baz’s smile was gone. He walked out of the classroom with his books. _I don’t know what I’m doing when I talk to you,_ Baz thought.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, Baz, wait up,” Snow called as Baz passed the library on his way to Chemistry.

“Yes, Snow, because everyone is waiting on your beck and call. No one has a life outside of you, Your Majesty,” Baz muttered just loud enough for Snow to hear. Pink spread lightly over his cheeks. “What is it, Snow? You wouldn’t want to be late for Chemistry, would you?”

“N-no, but I was just thinking we could walk together,” Snow said. Baz blinked.

“Uhh, sure,” Baz answered, cursing how it almost came out sounding like a question. Snow almost seemed to beam, before getting a hand on himself. Baz was almost sad to see the smile go. For as much as he complained about Snow’s “protagonism,” he really didn’t mind too much.

The two walked in silence, until Snow began humming that tune that Baz could’ve sworn he had heard during Chemistry. He waited as Snow hummed before asking.

“What is that?” Snow stopped as soon as Baz asked.

“What’s what?” he drawled.

“That tune. You were humming it during Chemistry the other day.”

“Oh, it’s just a, uh … You know, just forget it. It’s nothing,” Snow shook his head.

“Well, it’s obviously _something,_ Snow, or else you wouldn’t be humming it, or covering up what it is,” Baz pointed out.

“It’s just a little lullaby, or something, okay?”

“A little … lullaby?”

“Yeah, you know, a … lullaby. I don’t remember exactly how I know, but … I think my mom used to sing it to me.” Snow’s voice lost volume as he went on. “But I can’t remember all of the words.”

“Just the tune?”

“Yeah.”

“… What are the words you _do_ remember, then?” Snow halted and stared at Baz. “What? I don’t have anything on my face. What’re you staring at?”

“Why … why would you care?”

“… I don’t know, maybe I just do. Now, can you stop being an idiot for a moment and tell me what some of the words are?”

“The first verse is something about a storm, and then it’s the four-line repetition … ‘ _And this is where it stops, this is where the line ends. This is where you go on; this is where I must stay._ ’ Then the next verse is about a hope for a better time, or something. One of the lines says ‘ _You’ll be better off out there; you’ll find something, someday to hold onto._ ’ Then the four lines again … And then an apology. ‘ _My child, the clock has run out, my darling, the wind-up toy has run down. I’m sorry, but this is where you start to fly; this is when I join the ground,_ ’” Snow swallowed. “… And that’s all I remember.”

Baz was quiet for a moment, before clearing his throat. “We should, ah, we should probably get to Chemistry.” Snow stared at Baz blankly for a moment, before nodding numbly. They walked a few steps in silence, before Baz took Snow’s hand. “And … I wish I could help more with the lullaby, but it sounds original, so your mother probably wrote it …” Snow nodded again.

“Yeah, I guess,” he croaked, swallowing again.

They walked into class, hands still clasped together. No one said anything about it as they sat down.


	5. Chapter 5

On the way to Chemistry, Baz and Snow were walking together again, as if, by some unspoken agreement, this was now what they did. Neither of them mentioned the lullaby.

“Hey, Baz, if I ask you a question, could you swear not to make up some over-confident glib as an answer?” Snow suddenly inquired.

“You just asked me a question,” Baz replied, an eyebrow raised. Snow glared at him. “Okay, okay. What brought this on?”

“Nothing,” Snow shrugged.

“You know, that doesn’t work on me. The whole nonchalant, I-really-don’t-care thing? That’s mine. Don’t think you can pull one over me.”

“Do you swear, though?” Snow pressed.

“Yeah, okay, fine, I swear,” Baz rolled his eyes. “Now, what’s this about, Snow?”

“Okay, so you know about that Halloween ‘ball’ thing that’s coming up?”

“No, Snow, I haven’t seen any of the thousands of posters that litter the halls, nor have I heard any of the eighth-years selling tickets,” Baz replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“You swore you wouldn’t answer like that.”

“I assumed that wasn’t the question you were preluding to. If it were, I’m sorely disappointed, Snow. I expected better, even from you.”

“No, that wasn’t the question, but—”

“What’s the big question then, Snow?”

“Uh, would you be interested in, uh, coming to the ball? Uh, with me. Would you like to go to the ball with me?” Snow spluttered and stuttered out. Baz blinked at him. Snow brought out two tickets. “I already bought the tickets, in case you said yes. If you don’t want to, I get it. I guess I can get Penelope to go with me. Or, if you wanted to go with Agatha, or someone else, that’s cool, too. Don’t worry, you can say no, that’s all right. I won’t mind. Just—”

“Okay, stop,” Baz cut in, stopping Snow from babbling any longer. “Can I answer the question before you start coming up with excuses that aren’t necessary?”

“Aren’t necessary—? Yeah, okay,” Snow mumbled.

“I’ll go with you, Snow.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, Baz, really—”

“Well, what if I want to?”

“But—what? You’ll go? With me?”

“That’s what I said, isn’t it? Is your hearing all right, Snow? I’m sure some of the older professors would have some extra hearing aids around, if you need a pair.”

“Shut up, Baz. My hearing’s fine.” Snow was blushing. Baz grinned.

“Good. Now, we should hurry, if you want to get to Chemistry without being _too_ late.”

When the two walked into the classroom, they were just in time, thank Merlin. Both of them were grinning like idiots, though Baz would deny it, of course, because he would never admit to such a thing. He would insist that he grins only to look smug or self-confident, but this smile that had his face almost cracked through was one simply of joy and excitement. Everyone could see it.

No one mentioned it, though. No one dared to.


	6. Chapter 6

The two would’ve gone to the Halloween ball had Snow not fallen ill, catching a fever. He slept through the ball; Baz didn’t go. He stayed with Snow in their dorm. Snow was sick through the night of ball, into the next day, until the following day, Sunday. He awoke, fine and free of illness.

“Hey, Snow,” Baz tried to catch the magician’s attention as Snow began to prepare for their first class, perched on his own bed, almost completely prepared. “Snow.”

“Yeah?”

“Let’s skip.”

“What? Why?”

“Because it’s Chemistry, and you can just read the textbook to catch up, so why not?”

“What if we miss something important?”

Baz mock-gasped. “You think something _important_ could happen without you around? Professor Chilblain wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Shut up, Baz,” Snow mumbled. “I’m not that conceited, you know.”

“Really? Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Hm. I thought my deduction skills were sharper than that.”

“Now who’s conceited?”

“I’m not denying anything,” Baz shrugged with a grin. “So, is that a yes?”

“Baz … where would we go?”

“The library, the stables, the tunnels beneath the school, et cetera, et cetera.”

“How much thought have you given this?” Snow raised an eyebrow.

“I have skipped before, Snow. The world doesn’t just disappear when you aren’t there to witness it. I’m sorry to break it to you.” Baz chuckled when Snow’s ears reddened.

“Yeah, okay, all right,” Snow finally consented. “Where to?”

“You’ll see,” Baz grinned. “Let’s go.”

Snow followed Baz out of their dorm, falling almost into step with him. “Where’re we going?” Snow inquired.

“I’ve got something to show you, that’s all. Don’t worry, Snow,” Baz grinned. Snow’s eyes narrowed.

“That line makes me _want_ to worry.”

“Really? Well, that’s not the desired effect, Snow, I promise.” Baz winked. Snow’s face flushed, and they slipped into a comfortable silence as Baz led Snow through the halls. They stopped at two great oak doors. Baz pushed them open, stepping into the large and empty room.

“Where are we?” Snow asked, gazing around the massive room. There were windows lining the entire opposite wall; the floor was a marble that would’ve been beautiful had it been clean. There were lovely red drapes hanging at the windows.

Baz was already sitting at the piano that sat towards one of the corners. “This is where they used to hold the Halloween balls before they moved them to the main hall.” Then Baz fell silent as he put his fingers to the piano keys. Once the tune started playing, Snow fell silent, too.

Baz’s fingertips danced across the keys, playing and plucking at the instrument, almost as though magician and piano were one. When the song was finished, Snow blinked at Baz.

“I thought you said my mom probably wrote the lullaby.” Snow’s voice was low, bordering cracking. His bronze hair fell into his blue eyes, casting a shadow over his face.

“Well, I looked into it. It _was_ written by someone in your family, most likely, but your mom didn’t write it. It was most likely a great-grandmother, or something. ‘ _The Tolling of Faraway Bells_ ’ is the title, in case you were curious.”

“How did you find it?”

Baz shrugged. “Research.”

“Thank you.”

“It was nothing,” Baz waved off.

“No, really, Baz,” Snow shook his head, eyes sincere. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Simon,” Baz smiled.


End file.
